Nina Williams: Story of a Crotch Pad
by jojoDO
Summary: Nina was riding on a streak of bad luck, when one day a man approaches her with a revolutionary new piece of clothing... rated T for brief nudity and language
1. Chapter 1

**Let me just go on record saying this was NOT my idea. It was a request, and I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't such a damn nice feller. So enjoy, and don't frickin judge me -_-**

For most of her adult life, Nina had been heralded as one of the greatest assassins in the world. She lived by the motto of the brave and foolhardy, "no job too tough" and for the longest time, it seemed that was the case for the 20 year old Irish assassin. Even against impossible odds, Nina had proven herself time and time again and gained a reputation as a woman who could accomplish even the most delicate and challenging assassinations. But, as has been proven countless times in history, no perfect record goes unscathed forever.

Everything changed when Nina took on the greatest job of her career, and perhaps the biggest in the world: the assassination of Heihachi Mishima, CEO of the massive empire known as the Mishima Zaibatsu. She didn't know who wanted him dead or why, but it wasn't her job to ask questions; she took it without a moment's hesitation and prepared to do what she did best.

She did everything by the book; she infiltrated the tournament as a contender and waited for the opportune moment to strike. But she made one mistake, a mistake that she thought she could afford... but she was dead wrong. When she underestimated Heihachi Mishima, she signed her death warrant.

Failing to assassinate Heihachi was the first failure of her career. While it did damage her pride, she still stayed strong and didn't let it stop her from continuing her profession. Her chance for redemption came when she was offered a contract to assassinate Kazuya Mishima, the winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament and current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. But failure once again plagued her.

Her life changed drastically when she was forced to submit to cryogenic sleep experiments. 15 years passed her by, and when she woke up... life was completely different. She was a 40 year old woman trapped in a 20 year old body. Her reputation went to sleep with her, and she was no longer the world renowned deadly woman she once was. She was just a nobody now; life had left her behind.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Ever since her return to the world of the living, Nina was making a living carrying out small level hits. Though she was rusty after so long, the skills she had acquired over her lifetime could never be forgotten. But her skills were only half of what made Nina so great; the other half, the MENTAL half, was just as important. Unfortunately, Nina's confidence has long since faded. The only motivation she felt now was the desire to drown herself with a bottle of anything.

"Gimme another." Nina demanded, placing more money on the bar of the Irish pub.

"Don't you think you've had enough, miss?" the bartender asked.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough! I'm Nina Williams, dammit!"

"Uhh... who?"

Nina slammed her head on the bar after she heard those words. Nobody remembered her... it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. In the past, the very utterance of her name was enough to strike fear into even the most courageous of men.

"Ughhh... that's it. I'm just gonna go kill myself or something."

Nina rose to her feet and started to walk out of the bar. But as she made her way to the door, she was stopped by a voice calling her name.

"...Nina Williams? Is that really you?"

Nina turned around to find the source of the voice. She spotted a red haired man with a beard dressed in a gray suit walking towards her. He adjusted his glasses a few times as he approached, a look of pure giddiness on his face.

"Oh, sweet Mother Theresa! It really is you! Nina Williams, in the flesh!"

The man forcefully grabbed Nina's hand and began shaking it at a quick pace. Nina's body tensed up, but she quickly ascertained that the man wasn't a threat so she just let him go.

"Ms. Williams, it is such a pleasure to meet you! Ohh God, I can't believe it! I'm your biggest fan!"

"I'm... uh... flattered." Nina said, yanking her arm away from his grip. "And you are...?"

"OHH! Forgive me for not introducing myself! I am a designer of women's clothing. You can call me..."

The man looked left and right really quick before leaning in close.

"You can call me... Mr. Crotch." he whispered.

"Mr. Crotch? What kind of dumbass name is-"

"SHHH! Not so loud!" Mr. Crotch whispered, cupping Nina's mouth. "We should talk in private."

"What the hell do you want?" Nina said. removing his hand from her face.

"I want a minute of your time, Ms. Williams. I've been waiting for you... for more than 15 years."

Nina was extremely reluctant at first, especially since this guy had such a weird name. But the fact that he called himself her biggest fan was flattering. After all these years, she still had a fan. It was enough to warm her sub zero heart.

"Okay... let's talk." Nina said with a nod.

Mr. Crotch gave Nina a ride to his apartment. On the way there, he was yapping nonstop.

"You know, I always had faith in you Ms. Williams. In the King of Iron Fist Tournament, I bet heavily on you."

"Oh, you did? I'm... sorry. You must have lost a fortune."

"Aw, it's no problem! I don't care about money. I would spend every cent I own to support you, my blonde Irish goddess."

"That's uh... very sweet of you."

Nina sat in silence for a while as Mr. Crotch talked nonstop with words of praise. Normally she would be annoyed, but how could she complain? This man was infatuated with her. It felt great to know that someone still cared about a washout like her. But eventually, she did want to know what she was doing in his car, so she finally interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crotch, but can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Oh, very well then. I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it since it's just us in the vehicle. You see Nina, I have been waiting for you for a very long time because there is simply no one else. There is no assassin in the world that can match your caliber. You are the only one worthy to wear my new product."

"Product?"

"Yes! The most revolutionary article of women's clothing ever made, and I want YOU to be the first to try it!"

Nina started to open her mouth, but she stopped and thought for a second. She wasn't very pleased to hear that he just wanted her to try on clothing, but at the same time, she didn't want to let her number one fan down. After all, he was a designer and was probably filthy rich. This was an opportunity if ever there was one, and Nina would be stupid to shoot him down.

"So? What do you think?" Mr. Crotch asked.

"Um, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out."

A huge smile spread across Mr. Crotch's face.

"YES! Thank you Ms. Williams! THANK YOU!"

"You're...welcome?"

The two of them arrived at Mr. Crotch's apartment and he politely opened the door for her. When Nina walked in, she was greeted by what looked to be a shrine dedicated to her. Her mouth dropped as she saw picture after picture, posters, wallpapers, and King of Iron Fist merchandise with her face on it.

"Well? What do you think?"

"This is...uhh..."

Nina was honestly at a loss for words. This was more than just admiration; this man WORSHIPED her.

"Would you care for some tea? With milk of course. I know it's your favorite."

Mr. Crotch poured a hot cup of milk tea into a Nina Williams teacup and handed it to Nina.

"Napkin?"

He then grabbed a Nina Williams napkin and passed it to her, which she awkwardly accepted.

"Just don't spill any on my Nina Williams tablecloth."

Nina set down the teacup and turned to Mr. Crotch; it was time to get down to business.

"Umm I appreciate this and all, but I think we should get started already." she said bluntly.

"Straight to business, eh? Great!" Mr. Crotch exclaimed with a smile. He put down his Nina Williams teacup and got to his feet.

"Please come with me."

The two of them made their way to Mr. Crotch's bedroom, where he was keeping his super secret designs for women's clothing. Nina looked around: he had some very nice stuff, but some of it was, to say the least...very strange. Suddenly, she found herself inquiring about Mr. Crotch's credentials.

"Let's see... no...no...ah! Here it is!"

Mr. Crotch grabbed what looked like a purple camo jumpsuit and handed it to Nina.

"This is it... THIS is what all my years of effort have led to! THIS! IS! THE FUTURE!"

"Ummm... it looks... really weird." Nina replied, turning the jumpsuit every direction. "What's with all these belts and shit?"

"Just try it on. I'm sure you'll like it." Mr. Crotch said, a grin on his face. "You can use my bathroom."

Nina went inside the restroom and shut the door, looking around to make sure there were no surveillance cameras. Knowing how much of a fanatic this guy was, Nina wouldn't be surprised one bit if he had been preparing for the day Nina would take off her clothes in his bathroom. After looking around one last time, Nina finally got to work removing her clothes. She stripped down to her lingerie when she suddenly got a knock at the door.

"Nina! Yoohoo! Ms. Williams!"

"What?! I'm CHANGING!"

"I just forgot to remind you... you don't wear underwear with that suit!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just trust me! I promise it'll make sense once you put it on!"

Nina was very nervous to take off her underwear in a strange man's place, but she swallowed her fear and slipped them off. She began to slip on the purple jumpsuit. She slid her legs in, and then slid the top on. As soon as it was on, she immediately knew something was wrong; her intimate area was exposed!

"What the fu...what do I do now?!"

She looked down and noticed a loose piece of fabric still hanging from her pelvis.

"Oh... I guess that part goes here..."

Nina pulled up the piece of clothing and noticed a belt buckle on it. She looked at the loose black strap hanging from her torso.

"I guess that part goes here...?"

Nina tightened the fabric and hooked it to the belt buckle. As soon as the belt was fastened, Nina was immediately greeted by the most uncomfortable sensation she ever felt.

"OWWWW! What the f***! This shit is...ughhhh!"

It felt like a hard, tight piece of leather smooshed uncomfortably against her vagina. It took a few moments to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling, but Nina played through the pain and took a look at herself in the mirror. It looked good...but it was so damn uncomfortable in her lower area!

The door swung open and out Nina walked, dressed in the new jumpsuit. As soon as Mr. Crotch saw her, a huge bulge appeared in his pants which he hid in embarrassment.

"Sooo... did I do it right?" Nina said, her face in a pained expression.

"You did it.. PERFECTLY!" Mr. Crotch exclaimed. "Ms. Williams, you are truly the most beautiful sight in the universe while you're wearing that!"

"Yeah... um..."

"So? How do you like it?"

"Well, how do I put this... it's really uncomfortable. In a... certain area."

"Ah, you must mean the crotch pad!"

"The crotch...pad?"

"Yes, the crotch pad! Without a doubt the most important feature of the suit!"

"Ummm ok. You know, it probably wouldn't be as bad with underwear."

"NOO! That would ruin the purpose!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! My vagina is on fire right now!"

"That's the point! Ah, my dear Ms. Williams... you simply do not understand. But you will. You will..."

"That's it, I'm taking this thing off."

"No, wait!"

Mr. Crotch grabbed Nina's hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. It was the most pathetic puppy eyes she had ever seen.

"Please, Ms. Williams. I'm begging you to just give it a chance. Only when you've tested the crotch pad's potential will you truly understand its purpose. I want you to wear this suit for just a few days, and I PROMISE you will be enlightened. You will know the real truth behind the crotch pad!"

Nina looked away and pondered for a few minutes. This was definitely a dilemma; she wanted to make her number one fan happy, but this "crotch pad" was truly a bane on her privates right now. It was like an anaconda, constricting her womanhood in a painful grasp. But to be honest, she was extremely curious about the "secret of the crotch pad" Mr. Crotch was rambling about. Perhaps there was more to it than the intense discomfort? She HAD to know.

"Alright, alright, I'll wear the thing." Nina said, rolling her eyes.

"YEEES! THANK YOU!"

"Ok. So...I guess we're done."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"No no, I'll take a cab."

Nina turned and started to walk away, but was stopped once again.

"One more thing, Ms. Williams!"

"What?" Nina asked, annoyed.

"To truly learn the truth behind the crotch pad, you must not take off the suit. EVER."

"Wha...?"

"I mean it. The only way to truly unlock the powers of the suit is to wear it AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. Wear it on missions. Wear it when you eat. Wear it when you sleep. Wear it when you shower. Wear it when you do naughty stuff!"

"OKAY! I get the point!" Nina yelled. "Goodbye. And, uh... thanks for the free suit. I'm assuming it's free?"

"It's all yours, Ms. Williams. Enjoy! And may the crotch pad serve you well!"

Nina walked down the sidewalk, frantically trying to flag a taxi. With every step she took, the leather grinded against her vagina and caused an unbearable stinging sensation.

"Argh, my peach is being rubbed raw..."

Nina was tempted to reach her hand down there and massage her stinging privates, but she was in public. She just silently begged for a taxi until one finally showed up.

"Take me back to the apartment building down the street. Fast!"

When Nina got back home, she immediately went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"F***ing finally..."

When Nina plopped down on the couch, she immediately undid the belt holding the crotch pad together and freed her womanhood from confinement. She grabbed the ice pack and pressed it against her burning cavern.

"Ahhh... damn, that's better."

Nina just sat there for a few hours and watched TV, keeping the ice pack between her legs. As she sat there icing her raw cunt, she pondered many things. She pondered life, the past, the future, her purpose in life. And on top of it all... where did this strange suit fit in? Was it just one piece of the big puzzle? Would this really make a difference in her life?

Nina had a choice to make. She had to choose whether or not to trust Mr. Crotch. And after all the failures and misery she had been through, her decision was pretty easy. It was time for a change.

"This freaking suit better be some kind of special..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shoutout to the Crotch Pad Guy, the mastermind behind this odd tale. It was all his idea. I swear. I'm innocent!**

When Nina awoke the next morning, she was surprisingly in a pleasant mood. Usually she woke up miserable and with a headache, but this morning she felt like she could run a marathon.

"Unnnhhhh... man, I feel good this morning. I wonder if it has anything to do with this- OH SON OF A BITCH!"

Unfortunately her mood didn't last; as soon as Nina started moving, an extremely intense stinging sensation came flooding into her lower area. The pain was so bad that Nina balled up in a fetal position on the bed. The crotch pad must have rubbed against her vagina in the middle of the night until it was raw!

"Oh my God...that hurts..." Nina groaned, her eyes shut tight to contain her tears.

"Must...get...to shower..."

Nina got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom, still clutching her aching womanhood. She turned the knob and crawled in, not even caring it was cold. She wanted it cold right now more than anything. Her hands couldn't undo the belt faster as she freed her aching cavern and stood directly under the nozzle.

"Ahhhhhhh holy shit that good..."

Nina felt like moaning as soon as the icy water kissed her stinging flesh. She stood there for almost ten minutes, just letting the water cool down her pain. She didn't even feel like washing; she just wanted this relief more that anything.

That morning, Nina took the most difficult shower of her life thanks to the suit Mr. Crotch had given her. She was hating this suit more and more; she couldn't take it off, and it was squeezing the crap out of her privates! Her womanhood right now was a dark red color, as if it was constantly being agitated by the uncomfortable fabric. How in the hell was this supposed to benefit her?!

"I'm gonna pay a visit to Mr. Crotch today..." Nina muttered. "He is gonna give me some answers once and for all!"

Nina took a cab back to the apartment complex down the street and marched straight up to Mr. Crotch's apartment. Her mood was completely sour now; the crotch pad had that effect. She stopped and breathed for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down. She was so pissed off from the pain that she was afraid she would do something rash.

"Mr. Crotch! I'm coming in!" Nina bellowed. Not even bothering to knock, she flung the door open and walked in on the man responsible for her hellish uniform. To her surprise... and disgust... he was in a very compromising position with a blow up doll that looked very familiar. She was even wearing the same purple suit Nina was.

"So, Ms. Williams... tell me more about this sister of yours..." Mr. Crotch whispered to the Nina doll. He caressed the blonde wig on her head as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"MR. CROTCH!" Nina yelled, scaring the poor man out of his senses.

"M-M-M-M MISS WILLIAMS!" Mr. Crotch yelled, leaping to his feet. He grabbed the blow up Nina doll and threw her across the living room.

"I, um, uh... I... didn't expect you today."

"I'm here because my pussy feels like it's been spanked with a leather belt!"

Mr. Crotch had a stupid grin on his face as he fantasized about spanking Nina. Nina had to slap him to get him back to his senses.

"Hello! I'm talking here! Now, I want an explanation. Why the hell did you make this suit so painful between the legs?!"

"Now Ms. Williams... I told you, you have to find out the secret of the crotch pad on your own. The more you wear the suit, the more clear it'll become. Okay?"

"But it hurts BAD! Really really REEEALLY bad!" Nina whined.

"Well, if you want I can give you some vagina cream. I'll even put it on for you, hee hee..."

Nina backed up slowly as Mr. Crotch snickered. "Ummm... on second thought, I'll just play through the pain."

"That's the spirit! If you just keep doing that, then I promise you'll be more powerful than you've ever been in no time."

"Ugh... I don't get it."

"Look, I'll help you out okay? Wait here."

Mr. Crotch walked out of the room and went to his bedroom. Nina waited there patiently, wondering just what the hell that weirdo was gonna do to "help" her. Mr. Crotch was a damn nice person, but he was so...weird! His obsession with her was kind of creepy, to say the least. Nina couldn't help but wonder if this whole if this whole ordeal was just some game for him. Perhaps he was aroused by Nina's pain? Perhaps he put her in this painful suit so he could get off on listening to her complain about her burning crotch?

As Mr. Crotch walked back into the room, Nina decided he was going to ask him.

"Here you go!" he said with a smile, handing Nina a tiny slip of paper. On the piece of paper was a phone number.

"What is this number?" Nina asked, examining it closely.

"It's a friend of mine. That's all I'm at liberty to say." Mr. Crotch replied, a serious look on his face.

"Oh... so it's one of THOSE friends eh?"

"Yes... and my friend has some work for you. Now, I want you to call and take the job that he offers you no matter how crazy it may seem. DO NOT turn him down, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Ms. Williams, do you trust me or not?"

Nina had to think about that one for a second. DID she trust Mr. Crotch? Well, he was her number one fan and he was going out on a limb here to offer her work... and it's not like he would try to ambush the object of his obsession. She was just going to have to trust that the whole thing was legit.

"Okay, I'll take the job. But I have one question... why are you doing all this for me? I want to know. Why do you care about me so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I love you, Ms. Williams! I love you more than my own mother, rest her soul. And I know you don't feel the same way, but that's okay. As long as I make you happy in the end, that's all I care about. And I PROMISE that your suit will make you happy."

"Tch, I find that hard to believe..."

Nina grabbed the piece of paper and walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to say goodbye. She didn't want to admit it, but she was moved by Mr. Crotch's words. It was a good feeling to know someone loved her, and it was for that reason that she wasn't going to give up on Mr. Crotch OR herself. If Mr. Crotch said this suit would make a difference, then she was going to keep wearing it, dammit!

 **BACK AT NINA'S APARTMENT**

Nina plopped back down onto her couch with a can of soda, but instead of drinking it, she had a much different idea. Undoing the belt buckle, she took the ice cold can and pressed it between her legs.

"Unnnngh... I can't believe I'm doing this..."

When her crotch was burning this bad, it was hard to keep her spirit strong. She so badly wanted to strip off this suit right now, but she knew it would be a step backwards on the road of enlightenment. Instead, she decided to keep her hands busy by grabbing her cell phone. With a cell phone in one hand and the ice cold can in the other, Nina took a few deep breaths and dialed the number on the piece of paper. She had no idea who was going to pick up on the other side, but she didn't care. If there was one thing Nina Williams didn't show, it was fear.

Nina sat in anticipation, awaiting the voice...

 _"...Are you her?"_

It was a deep, gravelly, sinister voice. It was a voice that would strike fear in lesser beings.

"Yes." Nina replied bluntly, not a hint of fear in her voice.

 _"You will go to the Third District. At 12:00 midnight, an exchange will take place between Russian insurgents and foreign arms dealers. At exactly 12:09, a small unit of Spetsnaz operatives will disrupt the meeting. Your target is the squad leader. Payment will be negotiated only after the job is complete. Say yes if you understand."_

"Yes."

 _"The contract has already been signed. Do not fail us."_

And just like that, the phone fell silent. Nina was angry as she set down the phone. Immediately, she put two and two together.

"So that's why Mr. Crotch didn't want me to say no... the bastard signed my name already! I'm stuck in this contract!"

At first Nina felt betrayed and taken advantage of, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized what a fortuitous opportunity this was. She was taking down a hotshot Spetsnaz soldier; this was easily her most difficult job since coming out of her long sleep.

"Well Mr. Crotch... if I make it out of this alive, I'm gonna have a few choice words for you. And I'm not even sure what they are yet."

 **THIRD DISTRICT: MIDNIGHT**

Nina arrived at her destination, shrouded by the black of night. She looked around the area: there was an old, abandoned warehouse. It was a cliche, but ideal place for an arms deal.

"Let's get on the rooftop..." Nina whispered to herself. With her catlike reflexes and a grappling hook, she got on top of the rooftop and made sure to be quiet with her footsteps. But with every step she took, the stinging pain of the crotch pad made itself more and more apparent.

"Ugh...shit... I really wanna get this done, go home and ice my snatch."

Nina crawled around on the rooftop, looking for a desirable location. When she found a nice, secluded area on the rooftop, she pulled out a miniature drill with a suppressor attached and placed it against the surface. With a gentle squeeze of the trigger, she drilled a tiny hole in the rooftop and put the drill back in her pocket.

"Now, let's get some eyesight..."

Nina pulled out her next toy: a tiny camera hooked to a monitor. She inserted the camera through the tiny hole and used the monitor to control its movement.

"Almost...almost..."

With a little more tinkering, Nina managed to lock on to the men who were commencing the deal. Sure enough, it was a bunch of rugged looking men with automatics and numerous crates of lethal instruments of destruction. They seemed to be negotiating prices at the moment, and the negotiations weren't going too well.

"You can't do that!" a tattooed man with a black bandanna yelled at the big guy with a beret.

"I suggest you watch your tone, you little maggot. Before I snap you in half." the mean looking Russian retorted.

"We agreed on the wages already. You fucking thieves have no right to lower the percentage at the last second. We've been good to you!"

"Things are different now. The Russian military is cracking down on us. We can't afford to pay you the usual wage.

"I think you're forgetting who makes the rules here. YOU pay us what we tell you to pay, and WE give you what you want. Got it, punkski?"

Nina looked at her watch: it was 12:09 right now.

"It's time..." Nina muttered.

"This is your second and last warning, boy. I'm about to give you a lesson in manners you won't forge-"

But the man didn't finish his sentence. To everyone's horror, he fell over with a huge bloody hole in his head. There was no gunshot sound.

"WE'RE FUCKED!" the head arms dealer yelled. Everyone simultaneously raised their weapons and pointed them in all directions. Suddenly, the windows broke and canisters came clattering onto the floor. They exploded and engulfed the room in a blinding white light.

"AAAAGH! FIRE, FIRE!"

Although blind, the mean began emptying their guns in all directions. They were shooting themselves more than the assailants.

"Time to act..." Nina muttered. She whipped out her M4OA5 rifle with a silencer equipped and crept across the rooftop. She aimed the nightscope into the distance, desperately searching for her objective. But to her disappointment, she could find nothing. Not even a sniper.

"Damn, these guys are good..."

Inside the warehouse, the guns stopped firing. Nina knew what was about to happen next.

"3...2...1... come on out, you headless chickens."

The doors swung open and out poured the Russian rebels and arms dealers, most full of holes from their indiscriminate firing. As they emerged from the warehouse, they were dropped instantly from afar by the silenced weaponry of the Russian Special Forces.

"Where the hell are they...?"

Nina was still searching desperately for a sign of the Spetsnaz, but she couldn't see even one of them.

"Damn!"

Nina decided to take a risk and relocate. As soon as she got to her feet, the crotch pad rubbed against her womanhood and the stinging pain came back.

"Shit..! I really wish I had taken that vagina cream..."

Nina crept across the warehouse until she made it to the other side of the rooftop. When she was in position, she laid prone and aimed her rifle into the distance. The shots were still coming...but where?!"

Nina looked through the windows of the nearby buildings. She squinted her eyes... was that one of them?! It was clearly a human shape, but she couldn't tell whether he had a gun or not. She had to make a judgement call right then and there.

"My window is fading... I can't mess this up."

Nina exhaled slowly and gently squeezed the trigger, sending a round through the window. The figure slumped over.

"No time to confirm the kill...gotta keep looking."

Nina took advantage of the firefight and got a little bolder, getting to her feet to get a further view. On a rooftop in the distance, she could see another figure with a suppressed automatic. He was spitting lead on the assailants, dropping them like dominoes.

"Sorry about this..."

Nina aimed her rifle and exhaled slowly, squeezing the trigger and putting a round in his head.

"That's two down. Heh, this is easy money."

Nina must have gotten their attention finally, because in the distance several figures broke from cover and started moving up. Had they spotted her?

Before Nina had time to worry about it, bullets began impacting all around her.

"Shit, I'm compromised!"

Nina dropped the rifle and pulled out her dual MP5's. She poked her head up and began spraying the ground with bullets. Unfortunately, none of the soldiers were hit. It did give her enough time to get off the rooftop, however.

As soon as she landed on her feet, a surviving arms dealer came running towards her. The poor man was just trying to get away, but Nina still treated him as hostile and filled him full of holes. She tried to ignore the sensation of the crotch pad riding up her slits, but the pain was so great she could hardly stand it. Leaping from the rooftop had intensified the pain to extraordinary lengths.

Nina crept around the corner, ignoring the pain and keeping her weapons raised. The shooting had stopped; it was just her and them now. She had killed two of them, but there was no way of knowing how many there were...

"Check your corners!" a voice yelled.

"This is it..." Nina muttered. She knelt down and aimed forward, ready to drop anyone who came around the corner. She looked to her left and cursed; a streetlight was making her shadow visible!

Before Nina had time to relocate, a canister bounced at her feet. She kicked it out of the way, but the explosion still caught her.

"Aghh...aghhh..."

Nina shook her head, cursing at her sloppiness; she was more rusty than she thought. She looked forward; a man was approaching! There were two, no three of them... no, there was only one... dammit, which was it?!

Nina couldn't even think straight: she was dizzy, couldn't see, her head was hurting, and on top of all that... SHE WAS TIRED OF THIS FUCKING VAG PAIN!

Without thinking, Nina threw her guns down and tackled the man before he could get a shot off. She raised his head, exposing his neck, and began chopping him repeatedly with knifehand strikes. As the man choked and gasped, she finished him off by grabbing his head with both hands and giving a sharp twist.

"Holy shit...! I haven't done that in a while!"

Nina couldn't help but laugh at the tingling sensation; she hadn't killed with her hands in a long time! She had forgotten how much better it felt than using a gun.

Another man rounded the corner. He spotted Nina and swung around, aiming his gun. But before he could squeeze off a shot, Nina grabbed his arm and thrust her palm into his elbow joint, snapping his bone from the impact. Nina shut up his screaming with an elbow directly in his teeth. Finally, to put an end to the poor man's existence, Nina flipped him onto the ground and slammed her foot against his neck, snapping it like a toothpick.

"Ha ha... hahahaha! This is awesome!"

Nina wanted more; she was like a ravenous animal. Not even bothering to be stealthy, she ran out into the open and pounced the first man she saw, tackling him to the ground. As she rained slashing elbows down on his face, the intense pain of her crotch was engulfing her entire body. This was the most active she had been since putting on the suit, and the pad was chafing her harder than it had ever done before. As the flesh of her womanhood burned like fire, her elbows got harder and harder against the soldier's face. Despite wearing a tactical mask, his nose and jaw were still getting broken and his forehead cut open.

Nina couldn't stop; elbow after elbow rained down as she screamed from the pain. She raised her elbow and turned it vertical, beginning to rain blows directly on his forehead. By the time she was done, his skull had fractured and the swelling of brain took effect.

Nina got off of the man as he lay dying... did she really do that? It's like she had tapped into some unknown power, making her more powerful and aggressive. As she beat the man to death, all she could think about was the intense pain of her... wait... could THAT be the secret of the crotch pad?!

Nina laughed loudly, not caring who heard. She had finally figured it out! The pain was making her a better fighter! Every time she moved, every time she threw a punch or a kick... the pain made itself known. Her anger intensified, strengthening her blows... her mind became clearer and more focused. When she fought and killed, that crotch pad and its throbbing pain motivated her even harder to achieve her objective and be done with it already. The crotch pad was sending her a mental note, saying "hurry up and finish this so you can put some ice on it!" Her vagina pain was the ultimate source of strength.

Nina was so ecstatic for discovering the secret that she didn't realize there was still one man left. She realized a second too late; the man already had a gun on her. When Nina turned around and faced him, her mouth dropped; this was NOT who she expected to be killing.

"Are you...?"

The black haired, pale skinned man was the most feared person in all of Russia: Sergei Dragunov. Nina knew him quite well; he was what most killers aspired to be.

Once he noticed that Nina was unarmed, Dragunov threw down his own gun. He undid the heavy tactical vest of his uniform and tossed it aside to make himself lighter. He got into stance, beckoning Nina to come at him.

"Oh, you wanna go hand to hand?!" Nina yelled. "Well here's a tip for you, buddy. I don't care if you are the White Angel of Death or some shit. NEVER MESS WITH A WOMAN WEARING A CROTCH PAD!"

Nina gave a battle cry as she charged towards Dragunov, the crotch pad moving up and down with burning friction. Dragunov sneered and lunged forward with a vicious straight right, but Nina smirked and rolled to the side. As Dragunov recovered from the wild swing, Nina leaped on his back and and secured a chokehold. But Dragunov's strength was too great, and he managed to fling Nina off of him. As Nina hit the ground, Dragunov leaped on top of her and secured a full mount. Dragunov managed to get a few good shots in, but Nina eventually broke free and rolled to safety.

"Fight me on your feet, you coward!" Nina spat.

Nina didn't know if it was her crotch pain or the adrenaline flowing through her, but she was pissed off and ready to end this shit for good. Dragunov charged forward and threw a 1,2 punch which Nina easily blocked, but she was completely wide open for the knee to her gut.

"Oooooof..." Nina gasped as she dropped to her knees.

Dragunov drew his fist back and threw another wild right hand, but Nina leaped onto his head and twisted her body around, her weight and momentum bringing him to the ground. She tried to break his neck, but Dragunov pried her legs free and clamped her leg between his thighs, putting her in a painful leglock.

Nina hissed in pain at the intense pressure nearly snapping her leg. She could feel her tendons snapping... her muscle tearing! But Nina wasn't ready to quit; this pain was nothing compared to the pain between her legs!

"You...won't...beat...me!"

Nina used her other foot to push against Dragunov until her leg finally slipped free of his grasp. The two of them shot back to their feet and their hands went flying. Dragunov busted Nina's lip open with two to the face and tried to follow up with a throat chop, but Nina caught his arm and kneed him in the gut, then leaped onto his back and brought him to the ground. She clamped her legs around him and bent his arm backwards as hard as she could until it snapped.

Dragunov surprisingly didn't cry in pain when his arm broke, but Nina could tell it made him angry because he started raining vertical elbows into Nina's shin until her leg finally loosened up. He eventually scrambled to his feet and rolled to a safe distance.

Nina smiled as she prepared for the next attack; Dragunov's arm was broke and he couldn't defend himself well. Now was her chance to take him out permanently. Her vagina pain was like pure testosterone, nullifying the pain of Dragunov's attacks and unleashing her killer instinct. No matter what, she COULD NOT LOSE.

Nina rushed in and threw a high kick, slipping through Dragunov's good arm and catching his forehead. He was opened up and bleeding. Nina spun around and threw two strikes to his gut, causing him to hunch over. Finally, she ended the combo with a vicious knee to the forehead. Dragunov tried to raise his arm and block it, but it slipped past and struck him in the same spot where he was cut. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, bleeding profusely from his forehead.

"You fought well, White Angel of Death." Nina said, approaching the downed man. "Too bad I have to kill ya now. I really should thank you, though. You've given me my spark back!"

Nina prepared to deal a lethal blow, but Dragunov suddenly threw a bomb and it exploded into a thick cloud of smoke.

"Augh! Ugh! Smoke bomb...!" Nina coughed.

The smoke filled her lungs and her eyes, bringing her to tears. She couldn't see a thing; all she heard were four words:

"We will meet again."

The smoke cleared and just like that... he was gone.

Nina coughed a few times and rubbed her eyes, her tears bringing some relief. She wanted to beat herself up for failing her mission, but right now she really just wanted to go home and ice herself. At least now, she could finally take off the suit now that she knew the secret.

 **BACK AT NINA'S APARTMENT**

As soon as Nina got home she undid the belt buckle that brought her so much suffering. But she didn't stop there; this time, she stripped off the suit completely and threw it in the dirty laundry. With a sigh of relief, she looked down at her womanhood; it was REALLY red now. She was too tired to ice herself right now, so she improvised; before she went to her bedroom she grabbed the ice pack out of the freezer and took it with her. When she made it to the bedroom, she crawled into bed and got comfortable, not bothering to put on any clothes. She just wanted to go au naturel, and give her poor vag a rest. After turning off the lights and getting comfortable, she nestled the ice pack securely between her legs. She stayed in that position and closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully the whole night.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, this is it folks. I'd like to thank Crotch Pad Guy for giving me this very difficult topic to write about. Honestly, I never thought I could do it. It was a pleasant challenge :)**

 **One more thing I'd like to address. Mr. Crotch is indeed an OC, but in no way is he meant to portray the REAL Crotch Pad Guy. The only intentional similarity between the two is their fascination with the crotch pad, the main driving point behind this fic. Everything else is fictional and for the purpose of your entertainment.**

 **Enjoy the conclusion.**

Nina felt like a new woman when she woke up the next morning. She got up, took a shower, even had a well balanced breakfast. She was happy to be free of the 24/7 wearing of that painful suit. Now that she knew the secret of the crotch pad, she could go back to normal clothes and only wear the suit when it was time for action.

"Ahhh... underwear never felt so good." Nina chuckled to herself as she slipped on her black silk panties. She decided to go casual today with a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tanktop. She felt euphoric at the relief of the comfortable clothes hugging her body. Her vagina was still kind of sore, but the ice had taken away the intense pain from last night. The only thing that really hurt right now was the sting of another failed job.

"Welp, I guess there's only one thing to do now..." Nina muttered to herself. She exited the apartment building and flagged a taxi. Her destination: the apartment building down the street.

Nina wasn't sure what she wanted to say to Mr. Crotch as she neared closer and closer to his apartment. To be honest, she wasn't even sure what emotion she was feeling right now. Should she be angry for getting baited into that contract? Should she feel gratitude for getting her confidence back? She didn't have time to come to a decision as her fist knocked on the wood of Mr. Crotch's door. The door swung open and there he was, wearing nothing but a tanktop and his purple Nina Williams boxers. He was drinking root beer in his Nina Williams mug.

"Ms. Williams! Nice to see you!"

But Mr. Crotch's smile faded quickly when he saw what she was wearing.

"You... you're not wearing it. Did you give up? Or perhaps... you discovered the secret?!"

The first thing Nina did was draw her hand back and let loose an explosive slap across Mr. Crotch's face. When he got back to his feet, his cheek was bright red and a bruise was already forming.

"M-m-m-MS. WILLIAMS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE?!" Mr. Crotch cried, tears already forming.

"Shut up, you bastard! How dare you give me such a dangerous job!" Nina spat.

Mr. Crotch was confused when he heard that. "D-dangerous job? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You signed a contract for me to hit the White Angel of Death!"

"No I didn't. You were supposed to kill the Midnight Rapist of 23rd Street."

Nina gasped; she did the wrong job?! But wait a minute...

"Hey, wait a minute. But YOU gave me THIS phone number!"

Nina grabbed the piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it in Mr. Crotch's face. As soon as Mr. Crotch saw the paper, his eyes widened with terror.

"Oh no... oh dear... oh my. This is the wrong number. You see, my dear... I signed your sister up for that contract with the White Angel of Death. You were supposed to kill a much more simple target. I...I wanted to hook you up with an easy job so you could get your confidence back up."

"Anna? You gave Anna a job?"

"Well yeah! I thought that Sergei Dragunov would kill her and i-it would make you happy."

Nina was silent for a few seconds as the took in everything that had just happened. For some reason... she felt like giggling obnoxiously. She did the wrong job... she wore this painful ass suit... she was in this totally obsessed guy's apartment... her life was just insane right now.

"Mr. Crotch... you have driven me to the point of insanity." Nina said bluntly. Mr. Crotch slumped over in sadness as he heard those words. But a shock came when he heard the next words out of her mouth...

"Thank you."

Mr. Crotch shot back up, a smile on his face.

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Yes I do. Mr. Crotch... I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. I did discover the secret of the pad, and it has made me the strongest I've felt since I woke up from that long sleep. I may have failed once again... but that's okay. It's only gonna go up from here. I have the power to get back on top now, and I have you to thank for it. Thank you... for still caring about a washout like me."

"W-w-well shucks... it's the least I can do. I mean, y-you are my idol and stuff..." Mr. Crotch stammered. His body couldn't hold still, and his red face was burning hot.

"If there's any way I can repay you, I..."

Nina stopped before she finished that sentence. What the hell is she doing?! If she owes a weirdo like this a favor, she's gonna end up handcuffed to a bed in fishnet stockings! But on the other hand, he was such a sweet person. He was so selfless; everything he did, he did for her. It would be wrong not to pay him back somehow! Nina closed her eyes as she thought desperately for a compromise: something that would benefit them both without robbing her of her dignity...

Nina opened her eyes and looked at Mr. Crotch; his face was so pathetic, like a puppy begging for scraps. She rolled her eyes and smiled, letting out a sigh.

"I'll let you put vagina cream on me."

When Mr. Crotch heard those words, his entire body froze like a statue. His eyes were stuck in their widened position and his mouth was wide open, impossible to close.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y...YOU REALLY MEAN IT? REALLY? HONEST? YOU SWEAR?!"

"Yes... I mean it. I'm still kinda painful down there. Since you DID cause it, I guess it would only be fitting if you fixed it. So what do you day? Will you take my crotch pain away?"

The poor man was too paralyzed to answer. Nina couldn't help but chuckle at his state of pure giddiness and shock.

"Here, I'll meet you halfway."

Nina walked over to Mr. Crotch's cabinet of pharmaceuticals and grabbed the white tube of fast relief vagina cream. She walked over to the paralyzed man and put it in his hand. It fell to the ground, as Mr. Crotch was too frozen to grip it.

"Maybe this will snap you out of it."

Nina sat down on the couch and spread her legs. She grabbed the elastic of her pants and underwear and slid them down to her ankles.

"OH SAINTS PRESERVE ME!" Mr. Crotch yelled, leaping a few feet into the air. That was all he could take, as he fell to the ground and blood began spurting from his nose. In mere seconds, he was unconscious.

Nina pulled up her pants and walked over to the unconscious man, checking his pulse. He was still alive, thankfully.

"I guess I'll just send you a video."

 **EPILOGUE**

A few years have passed since Nina discovered the secret of the crotch pad. Since that time, her career as an assassin has progressed quite favorably. It will still take a long time before she regains the admiration...and notoriety... that she once had, but with the power of the mighty crotch pad, she is quickly skyrocketing back to fame.

Mr. Crotch's suit never saw production. To this day, Nina owns the only one in existence. She couldn't be happier about that fact, to be honest. It gave her a certain feeling of power and uniqueness knowing that the ultimate combat women's clothing was at HER disposal, and hers alone. She felt like a symbol; in years to come, everyone would revel in the legacy of "The Woman with the Crotch Pad."

 **ONE WEEK BEFORE THE KING OF IRON FIST 7...**

"Ahhh! Nothing like a relaxing shower." Nina sighed happily as she stepped out, dripping wet. Not even bothering to put on her towel, she reached in her cabinet and grabbed her prescription tube of vagina cream. Sitting on her bed, she squirted a glob and applied it to her vaginal area.

"Ahhhhhh that's better..."

Nina's eyes rolled backwards as soon as the cool sensation of the lotion kicked in and quelled the stinging of her crotch from last night's deadly hit. Even after all these years, the pain was still unbearable. But the thrill of a successful hit and the anticipation of the heavenly feeling cream was all the motivation Nina needed to keep wearing the suit. The suit had become an extension of her being; it was a part of her now. As long as it brought her victory with its painful encouragement, she would live with the constant stinging sensation and having to pay extra for top notch vagina cream.

Nina slipped on some casual clothing and made her way to the living room of her fancy new apartment. The dough she was making from her recent successes in the assassination profession was quite accommodating.

"Hmmm? What's this?"

Nina reached over and sorted through her mail. She found a flyer for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7; it was perhaps the 50th one she had received in the mail.

"Heh... they just aren't gonna quit are they..."

Nina had entered the tournament every year since getting her confidence back, and she always wore the same suit. If she was to enter once again this year, nothing would be different. She hadn't won yet, but every time she wore the suit she could feel herself becoming more and more powerful. This year would be different; this year, the crotch pad would bring her victory.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to sign up. This year is gonna be different... THIS YEAR, THE CROTCH PAD WILL BLESS ME WITH THE STRENGTH TO- ooh, that's a nice dress!"

Nina's train of thought was completely interrupted when she noticed her new issue of _Wedding Dresses Monthly_.

 **THE END**


End file.
